


Haruka Nanase's Strange Habit

by nanasuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff as fuck, M/M, completely self indulgent, extreme cuddling, rinharu is my soul, takes place while they're in australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin really wasn't expecting Haru to be so... <em>clingy</em> when he slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruka Nanase's Strange Habit

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i wrote this after a conversation i had w a pal please enjoy

If there was anything Rin expected to learn while he and Haru were in Australia, it was definitely not that Haru was a _massive_ cuddler. 

And it wasn't even on purpose. After they'd had their heart to heart, Rin had stayed awake, thinking. Mostly about Haru, if he was completely honest with himself. Though, that wasn't on purpose either. Haru was just so close and his breathing was so peaceful and he smelled like Rin's shampoo, with his messy hair covering his eyes as he slept. He was burrowed in the covers and Rin couldn't help but think it was _adorable_.

That was, until he learned that Haru also liked to take _all the damn covers._ For fuck's sake, Haru was smaller than Rin and his sleeping self _still_ decided he needed every inch of blanket. Rin was cold as shit, too. So the only plausible solution was to cuddle up to Haru for body heat. 

Right?

Rin liked to think so. 

Apparently, Haru thought so, too. He turned into Rin's chest sleepily, resting his head right under Rin's chin and throwing his leg over Rin's body. He hugged Rin close and Rin couldn't help but giggle a little, because who knew Haruka Nanase was so clingy? Not Rin, that's for sure. But he was glad he got a chance to find out. Really glad.

During the course of the night, Haru had snuggled into Rin's chest, resting a hand on Rin's neck and blowing soft puffs of air onto Rin's chin. Rin had rubbed his shirtless back, watching goosebumps rise. Haru shifted in a little, mumbling Rin's name in a way that made his heart swell. He ran his hands through his hair, relishing the softness and the lavender scent. Haru was curled on Rin's chest, gripping his tank top and breathing softly when they woke up.

Rin's hand was still in Haru's hair when they woke up. He-- _Haru_ stared at Rin with sleepy eyes, blinking once before curling up back up against Rin warmly. Rin blushed a little, he'll admit, but he hugged Haru close, pressing a small kiss to the smooth skin of Haru's shoulder. As he fell back asleep, Rin found out two things.

One, he wished they'd done this before.

And two, he kind of had a _giant_ crush on Haru.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is nanaser if u wanna hmu....,


End file.
